NO SURPRISES!
by BlueNinja10101
Summary: Flaky makes another attempt at giving Flippy a great birthday, but this time she vows to make it through with minimum fatalities. How will it end? will Flaky suceed, and will Flippy even like the party? THEY ARE POTRAYED AS HUMANS because it's cuter. T for future language
1. almost caught

A/N: this is my first HTF fanfic, like, litterally. usually i write my stories down on paper to see how they blow over with my friends before i post it for you important people to see.  
if my friends are reading this i love you guys ;D anyway, this chapter might be a little short.  
i tend to do that and im totally sorry to you guys who still read my stories(when they suck). also, don`t hat eme but this may turn into a little of a SplendidXFlakyXFlippy i love you guys ;-;

:~GIGGLE`S P.O.V.~:

So imagine this. i was just cutely walking down the street going to see cuddles, of course, when i see she waves me over. so naturally i go see what she wants. and she tells me "Did you know Flippy`s birthday is soon" in her quiet little voice.. and i just kind of stare at her until i say "Why are you telling me?" but i totally said it nicer than it sounds. anyway, then she looks at me with those puppy dog eyes that no one can resist, it`s totally been proven by the way, and says "Well we should throw him a surprise party." she says. "are you insane! do you remember what happened last time?" i yelled. and i admit i did over reacted just a little.

"Well maybe we could... i mean... i just wanted to help" she said almost where i couldn`t hear her.  
"it was a sweet idea, but maybe we should plan a safe party with pre-cut cake and no sharp objects, and maybe we should make it a regular birthday party... no surprises" i tell her nicely. "yeah ok we can plan it out later we`ll need Splendid and cuddles to help us plan. i know it won`t be a surprise party, but still he shouldn`t have to help plan his own party." she says while all i can think is this is the longest she has talked to anyone, other than flippy, at one time. " ok i`m going to see cuddles right now. i`ll ask him. bye." i don`t give her a chance to say anything before i turn to continue to cuddles`s house.

:~NORMAL P.O.V.~:

Flaky might be a shy, and quiet person, but when it comes to her friends she will do anything she can to help, and when she found out no one had ever thrown Flippy a birthday party, for obvious reasons, she vowed to give him the best party in history. last year was a failed attempt, but Flaky promised herself this year she would fulfill her promise... with minimum fatalities. so when Giggles left she sat on the bench, in the park,  
and started planning everything out in her head. she had already decided to have the party in the park, and that there would be absoloutely NO peanuts, when someone tapped her shoulder, making her jump,literally, out of her thoughts. looking over she saw that it was splendid.

"Giggles said you needed to talk to me, but she couldn`t explain. i think she was heading to cuddles`s house." he told her. "Yeah i do, and she did. I could use your help planning a super-safe birthday party, i mean only if you want to." She said frantically, trying not to sound too pushy. "Calm down, Flaky. of course i`ll help someone as adorablely cute as you." he smiled, which made flaky blush, but everyone thought she was adorable. she was one of the youngest people that lived around here, right down ther with Truffles and Lammy. "well i guess i`ll see you later Flakes." Splendid said turning to leave.

"ok i`ll call you later, so we can talk about it. OH! and don`t tell Flippy ok?" she called after him. He made a thumbs up thing to show he understood, but didn`t say anthing and kept walking. she smiled to herself,  
maybe she really could pull this off. "Don`t tell me what?" Flaky turned around, after jumping out of her skin, to see none other than Flippy. "Gosh, Flippy, you scared me.." she said trying to change the subject. "great, now what were you and that masked... guy talking about, and why am i not supposed to know?" he asked,quite threatingly. "well..."

A/N: ok, i know it wasn`t that long, and i`m sorry. so if you want me to continue this thing, please review. i`m wont say "oh i have to get 10 reviews to continue this" i`m just asking for like 3 or 4 that would like a second chapter, and as always, if i made a mistake, i am really sorry, because that messes me up to so if you are reading this, thank you for reading this far with my bad typing... :C 


	2. unexpected recruits

A/N: there is a thunder storm where i am right now. i FREAKING hate these things.  
anyway so this chapter is... whatever, blah, i am so tired. ~SUGAR RUSH~ OK LET`S GET THIS THING GOING~!

"I`m waiting." Flippy told Flaky. "ummm" she stammered. she looked around for anyone to help her out, but found no one. well, no one useful anyway. she did see splendont, but she didn`t really want to even think about asking for his help, but he saw her looking at him, and was walking over. "CUDDLES!" she blurtedd out. " he is,  
ummm, really sick..." she lyed. "oh come on, cutie don`t like to comander idiot over here." splendon`t said arrivimg on the scene.

:~FLAKY~S P.O.V.~:

You could sort of see Flippy`s eye twitch. Splendid and Splendon`t were some of his least favorite people.  
When Flippy wasn`t... flipped he was pretty nice to everyone, except those two. he had a sort of natural hatred for them. "Where did you even come from?" Flippy asked. " what`s it to you?" slendont replied. "can`t we just get along?" i asked them. they didn`t even glance at me. Flippy stared him down until he left. "phew that was really exhuasting. i should go home, and take a nap" i said trying to get away from Flippy`s question fom earlier. "you didn`t do anything, so stay and answer my question. truthfully."he said to me. well it isn`t a surprise but if i tell him now before we have even started, he`ll want to help, or something, and he can`t it`s against birthday code, probably.

"OK, i`ll tell you. I had this dream where all this scary stuff happened and i married a fish and Sniffles tried to kill me, so Splendid said he would tell me what it meant, because he has a book about this junk, but i had to tell him alot of details, and it was a long dream so i said i`d tell him later. oh, and i told him not to tell you because i thought you would think i`m weird for marrying a fish in my dream." i told him. i can`t believe i just lied, but i`m kind of proud of myself, even though it just sounded like rambling, maybe he will believe it.

"I don`t think you`re weird." Flippy ssaid smiling. "Once i had a dream i married a shark, and she cheated on me with an alligator, and got pregnant. and when the baby was born it was a shark-bear-gator..." he told me. "... I fell like i`ve heard about a shark-bear-igator before..." flaky said worriedly. "Anyway you should probably go talk to that squirrel." Flippy said, though it sounded like he would rather me stay at the park.  
"Splendid has a name you know, and he is kind of nice, Splendont is the one you should be so cold to. well, bye." i said turning towards my house. "Bye" is all he said back to me. Ugh! this was not starting out well.

:~NORMAL P.O.V~:

Flaky walked down the sidewalk to her house, not stopping once until she arrived. That was close. this party wasn`t a surprise, but for now it had to be kept secret from Flippy. when she arrived at her house she didn`t stop she kept going until she reached a little blue house, Splendid`s house. she went up to the door,  
and knocked. luckily, for Flaky, Splendid answered the door. "`sup" he said when he saw her. "well i thought we could talk about the party. it would only be fair for me to mention to you that this is Flippy`s birthday that you are helping me plan." she said to him, but thought to herself "woohoo that is, like, the longest i`ve ever gone without stuttering!" Splendid looked her for a coupple of minutes trying to decide if she was serious or nit. "Flaky i sort of already knew that." he told her. she was completely shocked. "how?" she asked him. "well, i kind of guessed it when you said 'super-safe party', and come on do you really think i DON`T know when his birthday is? this town is kind of small, FLaky" he said to her. "O-Oh" she said, and cursed herself for stuttering again.

Splendid frowned at himself. Heros are not suppose to make girls upset. "Sorry Flaky i didn`t mean for it to sound that way." he tyred telling her, but it was too late she was already upset so she replyed with. "I-It`s ok, and don`t worry about the party planning... i can get Splendont or Lumpy to help me instead." and just like that she was walking away from him, before he could respond by telling her how bad of an idea that was she was already at Splendont`s house. although, he did only live a few houses down. she knocked on the door, with no answer in return. "Figures he would still be at the park" Flaky mumbleed to heerself. she then decided to go try Lumpy at his house.

When she got to Lumpy`s house though, he wasn`t there either, and the same with nutty. so, as a last resort, she decided to try Liffty and Shiffty, i mean, they were nice to her that one time, and really she had no one left. Flippy couldn`t help, and Cuddles was with Giggles right now. so she decided no harm could be done, and ventured on to visit those shady twins. (A/N: OHSHC reference anyone? eh?) when she actually arrived at their house, she noticed, it looked the same as all the others. so, she went up to the door and knocked 3 times, like she had done to all the other houses, and sure enough one of them answered. "H-Hey Lifty" FLaky greeted him,  
correctly she decided due to the shocked look on his face. "I-Is Shifty h-home too?" she asked him

"Yeah, yeah he`s here too. what do ya need flakes?" Lifty asked, making her blush, yet again. that nick-  
name had been thought of or her by Cuddles when she was littler, although he called he Flaky flakes or Flaky`s flakes. "W-Well i was w-wondering if you guys would m-mind helping me p-plan a party." flaky said smiling at them.  
"I`ll kill this paronoai(?)" She yelled in her mind. "Of course i will" Lifty said tapping the top of her nose.  
"I don`t know about shifty though." he told her. "M-May i come in and a-ask him L-Lifty?" she asked. "sure" he told her.

once she was inside, she went over to Shifty, who was sprawled out on the couch. "Shifty~" she whined, like the teenager she was. "help me plan a party please" she asked him, so cutely it would be kittens and puppies to shame. "What?" he groaned, with a slight hang over, even though it was almost 2:00 pm. "help me and Lifty plan a party for Flippy" she half-asked. "sure, kid whatever. just let me sleep" he said rolling over on the couch. Flaky pouteed "i`m only 3 years younger than you guys" she muttered, heading for the door. "so, call me later, so you can tell me when we need up with you." Lifty told her. "ok, and Cuddles and Giggles are helping too. we will probably meet up tomorrow to start planning, so i`ll see you then." she said, leaving to finally retuen to her house, which was, unfortunately, close to Flippy`s. "ok, bye" Lifty called to her, and she could faintly hear Shifty yelling at him to shut up.

A/N: ok so i got two nice reviewers~! i fell like it might be a little longer than what i normally write, and maybe it has less errors, i have no clue. anyway i know you people are reading this right now, or atleast i hope SOME ONE is. so could you pleasemreview? oh ypu epicly awesome reviewers i`m talking about were sadly guests :C so who ever you are you are totslly awesome, because i said so


	3. Plans Cut Short

A/N: chapter 3 of NO SURPRISES. I will try to improve my grammer, etc. since it seems to bother some of you that i don`t capitalize 'I' sometimes. As you can tell this will, unfortunately not be a sugar rush chapter, so it might not be that great. I usually always write during a sugar high but... meh. SPOILER ALERT- there will be a cute FlippyXFlaky moment this chapter. also, i forgot to do this the last two chapters:  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own HTF if i did, it would suck. so i`ll just leave it to Mondo Media (I love you Ken, Warren, and Kenn) so let`s get started. Blah b;ah hiatus this is a gift blah.

Flaky was just about to open the door, to her little red house, when she heard a voice. A voice, which she had been trying to avoid since the park. A voice belonging to Flippy. "FLaky did you hear me?" Flippy asked. "I`m s-sorry. what did y-you say?" she asked inwardly smaking herself. controling her stuttering was a bit hard, with her Paronoai, and FLippy living so close to her. it was ven worse when she was actually talking to him. Flippy laughed "I said, where have you been? I`ve been looking for you for hours." She looked at him appologetically, because, she was about to lie to him, again. "L-Lammy asked me to a t-tea party" Flaky told him.  
Flippy looked at her, disbelievingly. "Okay, well wanna get some lunch i`m starving, and it seems everyone is avoiding me, i mean, more than usual." He told her. she wanted to, she REALLY wanted to, but she had to plan. if only Flaky knew that Flippy wouldn`t help. "S-Sure. One or two hours won`t h-hurt anyone."

Fippy and Flaky sat on the sidewalk, eating sandwiches, near the park. "here, try this" FLippy said,  
putting the sandwich in front of her face. Flaky currently had a mouth-full of her sandwhich. she blushed, and quickly finished her current bite of food. Flaky took a small bite of the sandwich that hovered infront of her face, curtesy of FLippy. She did the same thing Flippy did, with her sandwich to him. after a few minutes Flippy said "you know what, this is boring let`s go to the park" it was already 4:47 PM, Flaky had told the guys they would meet tomorrow. shee needed to plan, and she still needed to call Cuddles and Giggles. "O-Okay, but only for a l-little bit. I have stuff to d-do." Flaky told him.

After a few hours of acting like idiots, it stopped being fun. A car alarm wnt off across the street, and Flaky had to deal with Evil. Flaky didn`t really 'deal with' him, more like, she ran as fast as she could to get away from him. Evil caught up to Flaky very fast, and as soon as he had a clear shot, he took out his bowie knife,  
and threw it, hitting Flaky perfectly. he then went on to kill multiple other people in the park. Nutty, Petunia,  
Lammy, Lumpy, Sniflles, etc. Evil took his time killing them, although unfortunately, for him, Flaky died rather quickly.

The next morning, about half of Happy Tree Ville woke up in the hospital, compliments of Evil. Flaky, being killed early on, was one of the first to wake up. she groaned in annoyance, and quietly left. Dr. Lumpy,  
one of the people that died last night, was still asleep. THankfully she had worn slip-on flats yesterday, which helped her get out of that horrible place faster. She, basically, ran home. she still had to organize things before the meeting, and she had to call Cuddles and Giggles. as soon as she got home, she busted through the door.  
She ran right to her phone. yes, shee had left her cell-phone at home all day yesterday, and really regreted it. She immediately called Giggles, and thankfully Cuddles was with her, "hey Giggles it`s m-me, Flaky. Can you and Cuddles c-come over so we c-can start planning Flippy`s party." there was silence on the other end until Giggles yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY HE, LIKE, JUST KILLED YOU AND YOU STILL WANT TO THROW HIM A STUPID PARTY!?"

"u-ummm, y-yes" Flaky answered her. She hated when people yelled at her, or around her. loud noises kind of scared her, she was like a kitten, in a way. there were shuffling noises on the other end, then she heard Cuddles. "Hey Flakes. listen, me an Giggles, we are totally coming over later. don`t listen to Giggles she likes to over react sometimes, ok alot of times. so we will see you later, bye." he said then quickly hung up, without letting Flaky say a word. Flak, then called Lifty, hoping to avoid a possibly hung-over Shifty. Lifty answered in two rings. "hello?" He said. "you guys n-need to come over, NOW."

A/N: that`s the end now gotta go. im still on hiatus but this was already typed so sorry its short 


	4. A Meeting and Discovering Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

"Can i have some candy, please Flaky~" Nutty said seductively. That boy would do just about anything for candy. Flaky backed up. People in her bubble of space was a big no-no and he knew it. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a bag of skittles, one of her favorite types of candy. "Here yo-" before being able to finish Nutty grabbed it out of her hand. Flaky then walked over to the others, to get the meeting started. First, she walked over to Giggles and quietly aksed "ummm,  
do you know who invited Nutty?" "He just kind of saw us all walking in. I guess he though it was a party. You know party=candy." Giggles replied.

Flaky walked to the front of the room. "umm, excuse me, hi. I am glad you could all make it to help out." she said smiling slightly. "As you all know the purpose of this meeting is to plan a birthday party for our friend, Flippy. We have exactly one week, to get things perfect.' she paused taking a breather. She didn't exactly enjoy being front and center. "So I have assigned you all jobs, if that's ok.  
Giggles will be in charge of decoration, but remember nothing girly. We need greens and blues, not purples pinks." Flaky informed. Giggles groaned unhappily, but eventually agreed. "Cuddles could you handle the drinks, please?" She asked "Anything for my little sister." he said to his 'sister', Flaky. "Shifty,Lifty Could you guys please handle the guest list and invatations?" she asked the twins. "Sure." they said in unision. "And I'll handle the cake. Oh, and guys remember no peanuts, of any kind, and no sharp stuff. We will host it in the park.

Flaky said goodbye to each of her friends as they all exited two-by-two, except Nutty who had been there the whole time raiding her kitchen for sweets. Flaky went and sat on her couch in a huff. This was definately tiring her out. All the work that had to be done was taking up her time and making her spend all her energy. But it was worth it, right? She was a loyal friend, to everyone, and that's what she convinced herself of. She was simply being a good and loyal friend. "ugh" she groaned today was going to be a terible day, she could already tell.

A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. She got up to answer it only to find Splendid.  
"Flaky," he began "Okay, yesterday was a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to be so cruel to your feelings.  
I know you care alot about him an-" "I care alot about all of my friends." FLaky interupted. "right," he said awkwardly. "anyway, I know it means alot to you, and I stomped all over your feelings, without even thinking. The point is, I came here to apologize, because I'm really sorry." Splendid finished. "It's ok,  
Splendid. I told you yesterday i wasn't mad. I'm still not mad." Flaky told him sincerely. "You know I can never hold a grudge." she said jokingly.

"Yeah i guess anyway, wanna go to the park?" Splendid asked her. "sure." She said simply.  
The walk to the park was a relitively quite one. They didn't talk much, but that was because they didn't need to. Arriving at the park they saw many of their friends, neighbors, and people they would rather ignore.  
Flaky walked to the swings and choice the one nearest to the left. "It feels like I've spent my whole week at this park." Flaky said mindlessly. "We do what we love in the worst of times. I read that in a book once." Splendid told her. "But I get what it means. DO what you love even if others try to bring you down.  
that'shat I think." Splendid told her. "Is this 'Lets-learn-a-moral' day, or something?" FLaky asked. Splendid laughed.

]with Flippy[

He was in the park when they got there. Splendid had saw him too, but chose to ignore his presence and steered Flaky the other direction. The hatred Flippy felt for Splendid was something he couldn't explain. Everything he did made Flippy want to bitch slap him into next month. He couldn't help it. He Blamed it on Evil, and moved on. Flippy watched as Flaky sat on a swing and Splendid sat on the one next to her. 'Well,' Flippy thought 'now or never.' He walked over to the swings and cleared his voice so they would come out of La-La land. Flaky beamed up at him. "Hi Flippy." she greeted. He smirked and pulled at his hat "Hey Flakes" splendid grummbled something inaudible, and stood up "I'm here too, Flaky. In Fact I was with you first, but if you want to hang out with him, FINE!" Splendid said flying off in a huff. "Is he going to be ok?" Flaky asked innocently. "He'll be just fine." Flippy said

A/N: ok so an update yayyyyy enthusiasm. anyway hope you like it. dont forget to please review. until next time, BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	5. Terrible Mistake

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.

"So, what have you been up too?" Flippy asked her. "Well, nothing particularly important. Nutty did take all of my sweets earlier. I should probably go to the store." Flaky said thoughtfully. Flaky had gotten up from the swing, and they had both, without realizing, started walking. It was already getting late. "The days just seem to fly by lately. It feels like only this morning I was waking uo in the hospital" She said, immediatly regretting it. "I didn't mean it in a bad way though i meant-" "It's okay. Actually I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm really sorry. I should have been much more careful. Evil didn't hurt you too badly did he? I hope it was, well umm, over quick." He apologized.

"Oh, umm it's no problem really. E-evil," she shivered at just his name. "Well he umm... it was over rather quickly. He must really hate me." she said sort of forgetting she was technically in his presence. "He always comes after me first, and usually makes it long and painful, but I guess if he'd always run from me I would probably hate him too." She had forgotten she was talking out loud. Suddenly she felt self-concious and quickly shut her mouth. She wanted to run, and she didin't even want to see Flippy's facial expression. 'He is probably hurt; He probably hates me' Flaky thought. Though she barely had enough courage, she turned around anyway. Flippy's expression wasn't at all what she anticapated. He seemed sad, torn, and something else she couldn't quite place.

"I'm so sorry Flippy I didn't mean it to be so bad. I understand, and-" "No," Flippy interupted sternly "I'm sorry. I don't know how terrible it is to be at the recieving end of Evil's wrath, but from what I have experienced" He shuddered "I wish you would never have to go through that again." He told her. "Ummm," Flaky began, dummbfounded "Thank you, Flippy" She said sincerely. She hadn't seen him this nice to anyone, ever. "I appreciate your concern but I know it is something you can't control and I should just be more careful" She told him. 'Great,' Flippy thought. 'now she's blaming herself' "We should just drop this touchy subject, and go get ice cream. It can be like an early celebration for my Birthday tomorrow." He told her. "Wait, TOMORROW!?"  
Flaky uncharacteristically yelled, causing many heads to turn her way. 'Oh no, I got the date wrong' Flaky scolded herself.

A/N: ok short chapter but i really wanted to get this drama bomb/ mini cliff hanger up today. anyway hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. Until next time BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE. 


	6. Tune Rynae

A/N: Update! HERE WE GO! The Oc Tune Rynae belongs to ButterflyBabyBlue. (I'll call ya BBB for short, K?) she is amazing. anyhow, here is Tune's bio. The full bio is located on ButterflyBabyBlue's profile.

Name: Tune Rynae. (Pronounced Rye-nay)

Age: 15

Animal: Wolf

Friends: Pretty much everyone; he gets around. Tune comes across as emo thanks to his appearance but is very sociable and likes to organize events (especially if there's music). He will click with people who take an interest in music, but he has respect for everyone's interests too. People often find him annoying, though, which can lead to a dislike for him, of course.

Status: In love with music. Isn't very good with girls and tends to be awkward with them.

Talents: Tune can play any song, any instrument at any time. He has an amazing singing voice and an immense talent for songwriting. His life, as he says, "is completely devoted to music." He's good at cheering people up too.

Appearance: Silver-grey fur with black ears, feet and tail-tip. Has silver eyes. Wears a black hoodie with long sleeves, and faded denim jeans, black runners. Has a chain with small skull and lucky coin on it. ALWAYS has some sort of instrument and music player with him, headphones usually on. His hair... Okay... Imagine having a bad hair day. Multiply it by three and dye your hair black. Voila. That's Tune's hair. But, he manages to pull it off and make it look good.

Personality: Tune is the definition of unawareness. He finds it hard to pay attention to anything that isn't music-related. He's cheerful and energetic, and very easy to make friends with, though. At times, he'll like to stick to himself but in general he is chatty and fun to be with. He is oblivious to most of what people say about him and sometimes seems as if he's ignoring people. He can become annoyed by feeling inferior to people though (especially Patch).

"I-I, yeah no. I actually can't get ice cream with you. I have stuff I absoloutely need to finish. How about we celebrate your birthday on your birthday?" Flaky asked. "Well, I guess that would make more sense." Flippy told replied. "Good! Okay, meet me at the park tomorrow at, umm..." She thought for a moment. "oh right! at 6:30 ok?" she asked him. "Yeah, okay." he answered. she ran off, and as soon she was out of his hearing range she pulled out her cell phone. One at a time she called everyone for the emergency meeting. When she arrived at her house everyone seemed to be waiting on her. Oops. She blushed, and unlocked her door, while whispering "sorry" to everyone. They all walked in, and began the meeting. "U-Umm, heheh so it turns out Flippy's birthday is tomorrow." She paused, bracing herself for the yelling. "WHAT?!" they all yelled in unision making it four times louder. "Sorry. I got the dates mixed up somehow..." Flaky told them, trying notto cry. She had single handidly ruinned someone's birthday. "Actually sorry for over reacting, because we are already done with our job." Lifty said. Flaky smiled a bit. Maybe they could pull this off. "And I've already got all the decorations, but thos will have to be put up tomorrow." Giggles said.

"I've decided we will have punch, soda, and random juices for the party. I've even already bought them!"  
Cuddles said happily. "Oh, so I'm the only one that hasn't done their job then?" FLaky asked,a bit embarassed. "Yep!" Shifty shouted, which made Lifty hit him in the back of the head, causing Flaky to slightly laugh. "Don't listen to him Flakes, but I do have a question." Lifty said. "W-What is it Lifty?" Flaky asked. "What about the music forthe party?" He asked her. "oh crap" FLaky thought. Worry was etched all over her face, that was already impossibly pale,but somehow seemed to pale more. "Flaky, you should sit down." Cuddles said worriedly, while Lifty forced her to sit on the couch, between him and Shifty. "Are you alright, kid? Calm down. It's only the music. It will be ok if you don't have it." Shifty told her. She bolted up. "No!" She yelled hurting her throat that was so accustomed to quietness. "Without music it won't be perfect." She said stubbornly. "I can do it." With that she quietly dismissed the meeting, and, once again, whipped out her trusty red cell phone.

The phone rang forever. She was begining to worry he wouldn't pick up. He tended to ignore people sometimes,  
especially girls. (A/N:but hey Flaky's gender despute and whatnot...) "Maybe he is busy with a new song...?" Flaky wondered. Finally there was a click on the other end. "Hello?" He finally answered! "Tune! It's me, Flaky. Do you have anything planned tomorrow?" she asked. "Well, I was going to work on my lyrics..." He replied. She could sense his hesitation so she quickly asked "Could you play some soft music at a party?" He wold surely say yes to a gig, right?"Uh, What time?" He asked. YES! "It starts at 6:30 pm, but you would have to be there by six." she answered.  
"Naturally." He said. "I'll do it." He told her. She smiled brightly before adding. "Oh, and can you do me one small favor?" "Depends. What is it?" he asked. " Well, you see..."

]with Flippy[

Flippy walked towards Flaky's house. He wasn't a stalker, he just wanted to check on her. She seemed shooken an hour ago, and she left rather quickly. He could see her- or rather their road in sight. It was a few miles away from where he had taken a walk after Flaky's abrupt leaving, but the war had trained him to be able to see important things from far away. It was him thinking about this, that got him dazed. Meaning he didn't see a black-haired boy running towards him, guitar in hand.

A/N: So that's it for this chapter. I hope I depicted Tune well BBB. If not, be sure to point it out. As for mistakes, no flames please! How about... constructive criticism instead? Until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!  



	7. Getting Things Done

A/N: Okay blah blah. I'm tired Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters or the show.  
HTF belongs to MondoMedia (more specifically MondoMiniShows) and Tune Rynae belongs to the wonderful ButterflyBabyBlue. This chapter includes Flippy's POV somewhat so there will be some cursing ahead.  
(from Fliqpy, but not a lot.) You have been warned. LEAVE NOW SMALL CHILDREN! Wait, what am I talking about? This is HTF if there are any small children reading this... sheesh...

-Flippy's Pov-

It was hard to think about the W.A.R. and stay in control of myself. Honestly, I probably would have lost control if I hadn't realised Tune was standing in front of me, trying to get my attention. I rubbed at the back of my head.

"Sorry, Tune. What is it?" I asked him. He shook his head at me.

"I've got to ditrac- I mean, I wanna hang out with you." He said. It was weird, he was acting so suspicios.

I thought about his offer. I had come all this way to check on Flaky. I couldn't just turn around and leave her. What if she was really upset? What if she was being threatened by Splendid's dumb SSSSSuper squack, or what ever they're called? Could that be the reason she ran off so quickly? She was threatened, and had to have a meeting with the leader of the- No. That's impossible, just too much late night cookies making my imagination run wild.

'Or not.' Was the un-needed response I got from Fliqpy.

'Shut up! She's fine.' I yelled, in my mind.

tune shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So...?" He wondered.

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong?" I asked no one in particular.

Fliqpy laughed maliciously 'With me around? A lot.' he answered.

'I didn't want a reply' I scowled, as Tune and I began to walk god knows where.

-Flaky's POV-

Okay, so now Flippy wouldn't be a problem for the rest of the day, and all day tomorrow, until the party.  
I decided this kind of was like a surprise party, but then again it wasn't. Flippy would know nothing about it until he actually got there, but we weren't going to jump out of random places and screamm 'Surprise' when he got there.  
So, it's a not-so-surprise party, I guess. I was currently walking into the bakery. I walked into the shop to see the cutest cakes, pasteries, and other sweets, that I've ever laid my eyes on. I didn't know Lammy was so talented.

"Truffles taught me how to make them. He's better though." Lammy told me, appearing from no where. Dang! I could have asked her to help out. Oh well.

"Oh. I see." I scanned over the little things in the display again. "Coud you make something, and have it done tomorrow? I know it's a lot to a-ask, but..." I trailed of, because I knew she understood.

"Yeah, yeah. Who's it for? I'll design it specifically to them." She told me

"Umm, Flippy." I said giving her a weak smile. She looked at me knowingly. The heck? Why is she looking at me like that? I felt my face heat up under her stare. Ah stop it!

"Okay, yeah. I know just what to do." she told me, before waving goodbye to me, and walking to the back where I assumed the cooking Stuff was.

Okay, my job is done. That actually took less time then I thought. Maybe I didn't have to ask Tune to be a distraction after all. Where ever you are right now, I'm sorry Tune.

-Flippy's POV-

"Oh wow! How did YOU know about this place, but I didn't?" Tune yelled walking around in the music store I had led him to.

I shruuged my shoulders, showing it was no big deal. I had found the place not long after I'd got to this town. It was small and cozy. Not to mention it was right next to Flaky's favorite Cafe.

"Ah, it's amazing!" Tune yelled happily when we finally left.

'Two fucking hours.' Fliqpy growled. 'We spent two hours to fucking long in that store!' he yelled loudly.  
I gripped my head.

'Do you have to yell?' I wondered.

'Yes' was his answer. Well then, Rude.

Usually Tune kept to himself. Always writing lyrics or playing some music, but now that he's out and about, He seems just like some kid. Even now, he's running off to the ice cream parlor.

-Many hours later-

I spent the rest of the day with that kid. He was bubbly and fun, not unlike Cuddles at times.

"Yo, Tune. The sun is setting. I gotta go. See you around." I yelled to him. He nodded his head. He seemed to be thinking of something, but in the end, chose not to say what was on his mind.

-Normal POV-

Tune knew he was supposed to distract Flippy tomorrow, but he didn't mention it. "After all, Flaky should be done by now, right?" Tune wondered, walking off to is house.

"Yeah. It'll be fine." He assured himself. "Just fine."

A/N: Welll, this one is a bit short, but... It'll be okay, I think. Anyhow shapte & done and done.  
This story is my longest so far. It's the longest in chapter length, and the longest in general.  
So thank you all who reviewed/favorited/followed! It helps me know that people are actully reading this, so that I wont discontinue it. Haha. Until next time BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!


End file.
